This invention pertain to a monolithic integrated circuit having at least one integrated insulated-gate field-effect transistor.
DE-OS No. 15 64 411 describes an insulated-gate field-effect transistor in which a drain zone of a first conductivity type is produced in a surface of a semiconducting substrate of a second conductivity type. The drain zone is surrounded by a more weakly doped partial zone of the second conductivity type. The purpose of the partial zone is to achieve a relatively low output capacity and a lower alteration speed of the depletion layer width within the substrate area.
Such a field-effect transistor has an increased breakdown voltage.